elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Brief History of the Empire, Part 2
Brief History of the Empire, Part 2 Treść Oryginał= Brief History of the Empire, Part II by Stronach k'Thojj III, Imperial Historian Volume I of this series described in brief the lives of the first eight Emperors of the Septim Dynasty, beginning with the forebear Tiber Septim and ending with his great great great great grandniece Kintyra II. Kintyra's murder in Glenpoint, while in captivity, is considered by some to be the end of the pure strain of Septim blood. Certainly, it marks the end of something. Uriel III not only proclaimed himself Emperor of Tamriel, but also proclaimed himself Uriel Septim III, taking a surname as a title. In truth, his surname was Uriel Mantiarco from his father. In time, Uriel III was deposed and his crimes reviled, but the tradition of taking the name Septim as a title for the Emperor of Tamriel did not die with him. For six years, the War of the Red Diamond tore apart the Empire. The combatants were the three surviving children of Pelagius II, Potema, Cephorus, and Magnus, and their offspring. Potema, of course, supported her son Uriel III, and had the support of all of Skyrim and northern Morrowind. With the efforts of Cephorus and Magnus, High Rock turned. Hammerfell, Sumurset Isle, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and Black Marsh were divided, but most kings supported Cephorus and Magnus. In 3E 127, Uriel III was captured at the Battle of Ichidag in Hammerfell. En route to his trial in the Imperial City, a mob overtook his carriage and burned him alive within it. His captor and uncle continued on to the Imperial City, and by common acclaim, was proclaimed Cephorus I, Emperor of Tamriel. Cephorus' reign is marked by nothing but war. By all accounts, he was a kind and intelligent man, but what Tamriel needed was a great warrior, and he was that. It took an additional ten years of constant warfare for him to defeat his sister Potema. The so-called wolf queen of Solitude died in the siege of her city-state in the year 137. Cephorus only survived his sister by three years. Cephorus never had the time during the war years to marry, so it was his brother, the fourth child of Pelagius II, who assumed the throne. The Emperor Magnus was elderly, and the business of punishing the traitorous kings of the War of the Red Diamond drained much of his health. Legend also accuses Magnus' son and heir Pelagius III of murder, but that seems very unlikely. For no other reason, Pelagius was King of Solitude, following the death of Potema, and seldom visited the Imperial City. Pelagius III, sometimes called Pelagius the Mad, was proclaimed Emperor in the 145th year of the 3rd Era. Almost from the start, his eccentricities of behavior was noted. He embarassed dignitaries, offended his vassal kings, and, on one occasion, marked the end of a grand ball by attempting to hang himself. His long-suffering wife was finally awarding the regency of Tamriel and Pelagius III was sent to a series of healers and asylums until his death in 3E 153 at the age of thirty-four. The Emperess Regent of Tamriel was proclaimed Emperess Katariah I upon the death of her husband. Some who do not mark the end of the Septim bloodline with the death of Kintyra II consider the accendancy of this dark elf woman as the true mark. Her defenders assert that though Katariah was not descended from Tiber, the son she had with Pelagius, was, so the chain does continue. Despite the racist assertations to the contrary, Katariah's forty-six year reign was one of the most glorious in Tamriel's history. Uncomfortable in the Imperial City, Katariah travelled extensively throughout the Empire, such as no Emperor ever had since Tiber's day. She repaired much of the damage the broken alliances and bungled diplomacy had created. The people of Tamriel came to love their Emperess far more than the nobility did. Katariah's death in a minor skirmish in Black Marsh is a favorite source for conspiracy-minded historians. The sage Montalius' discovery of a disenfranchised branch of the Septim family's involvement with the skirmish was a revelation indeed. When Cassynder assumed the throne at the death of his mother, he was already middle-aged. Only half-elven, he aged like a Breton. In fact, he had left the rule of Wayrest to his half-brother Uriel due to poor health. Nevertheless, as the only true blood relation of Pelagius, and thus Tiber, he was pressed into accepting the throne. To no one's surprise, the Emperor Cassynder's reign did not last long. In two years, he was dead. Uriel Lariat, Cassynder's half-brother, the child of Katariah I and her Imperial consort Lariat, left the kingdom of Wayrest to reign as Uriel IV. Legally, Uriel IV was a Septim: Cassynder had adopted him into the family when he had become King of Wayrest. Nevertheless, to the Council and the people of Tamriel, he was a bastard child of Katariah. Uriel did not possess the dynamism of his mother, and his long forty-three year reign was a hotbed of sedition. Uriel IV's story is told in the third volume of this series. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, Tom II spisał Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk W tomie pierwszym niniejszej publikacji opisano pokrótce żywoty pierwszych ośmiu władców z dynastii Septimów, na przodowniku Tiberze począwszy, a na jego prapraprapraprasiostrzenicy Kintyrze II skończywszy. Zdradziecki mord tej ostatniej w niewoli wielu badaczy uznaje za koniec 'czystej krwi' Septimów — wszyscy zgodni co do tego, że wydarzenie to coś kończyło. Morderca Kintyry zasiadł na tronie, przyjmując tytuł Uriela Septima III — biorąc nazwisko, do którego tak naprawdę nie miał prawa, gdyż jego ojcem był niejaki Mantiarco. Z czasem Uriel III utracił bezprawnie zagarnięty tron, a jego zbrodnie zostały ujawnione, jednak od jego rządów datuje się tradycja przyjmowania przez wszystkich kolejnych władców nazwiska Septim jako symbolu prawowitości ich władzy. Wojna o Czerwony Diament toczyła się przez sześć lat pomiędzy żyjącymi dziećmi Pelagiusa II — Potemą, Cephorusem i Magnusem, wspomaganymi przez ich własne potomstwo. Potema oczywiście popierała pretensje do tronu swojego syna, Uriela III, zapewniając mu tym samym silną bazę w Skyrim i północnym Morrowind (straciła kontrolę nad Wysoką Skałą). Pozostałe prowincje (czyli Hammerfell, Wyspa Summerset, Puszcza Valen, Elsweyr i Czarne Mokradła) przechodziły z jednego obozu do drugiego, najczęściej jednak wspierając Cephorusa i Magnusa. W roku 3E127 Uriel III poniósł sromotną klęskę pod Ichidag w Hammerfell i trafił do niewoli swojego wuja, Cephorusa. Podczas transportu na proces do Cesarskiego Miasta wóz, którym przewożono uzurpatora, został otoczony przez żądną pomsty tłuszczę i spalony wraz z pasażerem. Cephorus kontynuował jednak podróż i za zgodą wszystkich zainteresowanych stron koronował się na Cesarza Tamriel. Rządy nowego władcy nie przyniosły jego państwu pokoju — aż dziesięć lat zajęło temu niezwykle inteligentnemu i spokojnemu mężowi (który okazał się również wielkim wojownikiem) pokonanie swojej siostry, Potemy. Tak zwana Wilcza Królowa Samotni zginęła podczas oblężenia swojej stolicy w roku 137, ale Cephorus przeżył ją jedynie o trzy lata. Ciągłe wojny nie pozwoliły mu postarać się o dziedzica, więc następcą tronu został jego brat, czwarte dziecko Pelagiusa II. Cesarz Magnus był już w podeszłym wieku, a dużą część pozostałych mu lat strawił na rozprawianie się ze zdrajcami z czasów Wojny o Czerwony Diament. Legendy głoszą, że jego syn, Pelagius III, zdobył tron w wyniku ojcobójstwa, wydaje się to jednak mało prawdopodobne — chociażby z powodu, że będąc królem Samotni, nader rzadko wizytował w stolicy Cesarstwa. Pelagius III zwany był również Szalonym — wkrótce po jego koronacji w 145 roku trzeciej ery zaczęto dostrzegać jego dziwne zachowanie. Często zawstydzał dygnitarzy i obrażał swoich wasali, a pewnego razu postanowił zakończyć cesarski bal próbą (nieudaną) powieszenia się. Jego żona, cierpiąca z powodu wybryków Cesarza, została w pewien sposób nagrodzona regenturą, gdy on sam został skierowany na kolejne kuracje lecznicze i psychiatryczne. Zmarł w roku 3E153 w wieku zaledwie trzydziestu czterech lat. Regentka Tamriel została po śmierci Cesarza jego następczynią, przybierając imię Katariah I. Część badaczy nieupatrujących końca 'czystej krwi' dynastii Septimów w śmierci Kintyry II utożsamia go właśnie z objęciem tronu przez tę mroczną elfkę, jednak jej obrońcy wskazują, że pomimo braku jej związków krwi z Tiberem, jej syn był także dzieckiem Pelagiusa III, a tym samym linia krwi Septimów nie została przerwana. Wbrew częstym nieprawdziwym opiniom i interpretacjom o podłożu rasistowskim, czterdziestosześcioletnie rządy Katariah były jednymi z najlepszych w całej historii Tamriel. Cesarzowa nie przepadała za swoją stolicą, podróżowała więc po całym imperium na skalę nieznaną od czasów Tibera, co pozwoliło jej na naprawienie wielu szkód wyrządzonych przez wojny i zdrady. Lud Tamriel gorąco pokochał swoją władczynię — czego nie można niestety powiedzieć o arystokracji Tamriel. Śmierć Katariah była zaskoczeniem dla niemal wszystkich — nastąpiła w jakiejś zupełnie przypadkowej potyczce na Czarnych Mokradłach i do dziś stanowi źródło niezliczonych opracowań z gatunku spiskowej teorii dziejów i fikcji politycznych... Prawdziwą rewelacją było jednak odkrycie przez mędrca Montaliusa odsuniętej od władzy linii rodu Septimów i jej udziału w całej sprawie. Tron po matce objął Cassynder, pół-elf starzejący się niczym Breton, w chwili objęcia tronu osobnik nieco już podstarzały i chorowity (wcześniej przekazał władzę nad swoim królestwem Wayrest przyrodniemu bratu Urielowi, właśnie z powodu złego stanu zdrowia). Nie chciał tej władzy, ale był ostatnim żyjącym potomkiem krwi Septimów. W dwa lata był martwy. Nikogo to nie zaskoczyło. Kolejnym władcą został Uriel Lariat, przyrodni brat Cassyndra, syn Katariah I i jej drugiego małżonka, Lariata. Według prawa był Septimem — Cassynder przyjął go w poczet rodu po przekazaniu mu władzy nad Wayrest, jednak dla Rady i ludu Tamriel był tylko bękartem elfiej władczyni. Czterdziestotrzyletnie rządy Uriela IV oznaczały powrót do niepokojów, jakie udało się zażegnać jego matce, gdyż nie posiadał on ani jej dynamizmu, ani uroku. Szczegóły jego historii czytelnik znajdzie w trzecim tomie niniejszego opracowania. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki